No me gustas
by Le Petite Vicky
Summary: -UA- Serena Tsukino lo amaba desde que era niña. Pero él no correspondía sus sentimientos y jamás lo haría. En su corazón ya había otra persona y no era precisamente quien todos pudieran haber imaginado.


**Summary: **[UA] Desde la infancia, Serena ha estado enamorada de su vecino Seiya Kou; pero él no tiene el menor interes en ella, de hecho siempre la ha despreciado por su forma de ser, torpe e insegura, para los conocidos de Seiya, ella seria su pareja ideal. Ignoran que para él, su único y gran amor es Darien Chiba.

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. Todo personaje relacionado a dicho Manga/Anime es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Requerido: **Para los Retos del Foro: _El destino de una estrella_ =3

**Advertencia: **He sido obligada a hacer esto. Solicito pena de muerte para Hotaru!

* * *

**No me gustas**

**-**

**Ley de Murphy**_: Si algo va mal, se pondrá peor._

_-_

_Llegaré tarde y lo mas seguro es que me den detención._ Pensó Serena Tsukino mientras se terminaba de recoger el cabello en dos graciosas coletas. Se vio al espejo y sonrió antes de echarse a correr hacia la planta baja. Llegaría tarde a clases si no se daba prisa y con suerte, podría ver a su querido vecino.

No es que lo acosara y viviera al pendiente de la hora en que se iba a la escuela, ¡Que va! Ella solamente…bueno…le prestaba mucha atención. Casi toda. Toda.

Después de tomar sus cosas, despedirse de su familia y casi tropezar al salir de su casa, comenzó a correr hacia el instituto. Quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa y no le haría mal hacer un poco de ejercicio.

-¡¿Por qué la prisa?!-

Serena se detuvo cuando escucho aquella conocida voz y sonrió de inmediato cuando se encontró con los 3 hermanos Kou. Taiki, Yaten y Seiya. Los dos primeros viéndola amistosamente y el último ignorándola.

-Buenos días muchachos-. Saludó la joven y vio de manera casual a Seiya, pero éste solo arqueó una ceja en su dirección. –Um…Yo…Um…-

-… ¿Yo?-. Murmuró Seiya con desdén, ganándose un codazo por parte de Taiki, que lo reprobó con la mirada.

-Será mejor apresurarnos-. Dijo Yaten rompiendo el ambiente y comenzando a caminar delante del grupo, seguido por Serena y Taiki; un poco atrás, Seiya aún mantenía una mueca de disgusto.

No había que ser muy inteligentes para darse cuenta del repudio que Seiya Kou le profesaba a Serena Tsukino. Y la rubia era consciente de ello. Ni siquiera entendía porque estaba enamorada de él cuando lo único que Seiya hacía era burlarse y resaltar sus defectos.

Al principio había imaginado que era porque de niños habían sido amigos, pero cuando habían crecido y las hormonas habían aparecido en secundaria, ella se había hecho novia de un joven de instituto. La poca amistad que llevaba con él se quebró totalmente y lo demás es historia. Incluso había creído que quizá estaba viviendo una situación como las que habían en esas novelas que de jovencita leía, en las que el amigo se aleja porque esta enamorado de ella y le provoca celos que…

_Las novelas románticas en exceso te vuelven imbécil_. Pensó desanimada y suspiró. Seiya jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella: torpe, insegura, ruidosa...

-¡Serena cuida…!-

¿Ya había mencionado torpe?

La rubia se acaricio la frente y frunció el ceño cuando vio el poste de luz con el que se había estampado. Escuchó la risa divertida de Yaten y vio que Taiki se estaba controlando para no seguirle; sin embargo, Seiya solo la veía con desagrado. Reprobando su torpeza con la mirada.

-Eres demasiado torpe Serena-. Dijo Yaten con diversión y las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron fuertemente. Ni Yaten o Taiki hubieran adivinado que ese sonrojo era de impotencia.

¿Qué le había hecho a Seiya Kou para que la odiara tanto?

* * *

**L-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-L**

**-**

-Me odia-

-No pienses eso, Serena. Seguro que solo tenía un mal día y…-

-Pues todos sus días deben ser muy malos, Lita-

-Shh Mina, estamos intentando animarla y tu no ayudas mucho, ¿Sabes?-

-Chicas, chicas, quizás no sea lo más adecuado estar discutiendo esto al aire libre-

-Amy tiene razón, lo mejor será que entremos al salón-

Serena se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de sus amigas y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón.

-Quizás es gay-

Los pies de Serena parecieron congelarse y su cuerpo se volvió de piedra.

-¡Rei!-. Todas sus amigas la vieron con aprensión, pero ella seguía con la vista clavada en Serena. Una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa bailaba en sus labios.

-Piénsalo Serena. Nunca ha tenido novia, suele burlarse de ti todo el tiempo y aunque en parte lo comprendo y apoyo, a veces creo que exagera. Eso sin contar que tiene toda la facha de ser el U…-

-¡Basta!-

Las cuatro chicas presentes y alguno que otro curioso vio a Serena con sorpresa. La joven permanecía con los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Las palabras de Rei no la habían perturbado, pero si le habían hecho pensar en algo.

¿Qué placer escondido tenía Seiya al burlarse de ella todo el tiempo?

* * *

**L-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-L**

**-**

La lluvia comenzó a caer de forma inesperada y los estudiantes rápidamente tomaron sus caminos a casa. Uno que otro profesor incluso se había ofrecido a llevar a algunos alumnos a sus casas al ver la fuerte lluvia que los había azotado.

Parada en las puertas de la escuela, Serena intentaba darse valor para permanecer ahí y no salir huyendo en cuanto Seiya atravesara las puertas del edificio. Le había dado su paraguas a Lita, mintiéndole al decirle que ella tenía otro en su casillero. Se había prometido descubrir la razón por la que Seiya la odiaba a tal punto de casi aborrecer su existencia y aunque se había planteado mil respuestas, ninguna era lo suficientemente fuerte.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-

Serena se giró de forma brusca al escuchar la voz de Seiya y todo el valor que había estado tomando, se desvaneció de inmediato. En sus ojos había tanto desprecio que le dieron ganas de llorar como una chiquilla, pero sabía que eso solo provocaría más desagrado en él.

-¿Acaso me esperabas?-. Preguntó con burla y ella se encogió de hombros, apretando con fuerza su mochila.

-S-Sí-. Murmuró quedamente y la lluvia siguió cayendo con más fuerza.

Seiya entrecerró los ojos y soltó un bufido antes de abrir su sombrilla y comenzar a caminar, dejando a Serena ahí parada.

-¡¿Por qué me odias tanto?!-

La pregunta fue hecha con tanta desesperación que Seiya se detuvo, pero no volteó. Serena había salido del refugio que ofrecía la entrada del edificio y en cuestión de segundos estaba completamente mojada. Pero eso no le importaba. La lluvia era perfecta en esos momentos, porque así nadie podría distinguir sus lágrimas.

-¡¿Por qué si antes éramos amigos ahora ya…?!-

-¡Cállate de una vez!-

Serena obedeció y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que Seiya se giraba y en sus ojos podía verse solo rabia y desesperación. Nunca lo había visto así y aquello le hizo sentir mal por alguna razón.

-Yo…-

-No me gustas. Nunca me gustaste y no creo que lo hagas. Pierde tu maldita esperanza de una vez porque jamás me fijaré en ti. Te soporto porque tengo que hacerlo, no porque quiera-

Serena sintió como su cuerpo poco a poco perdía aquella tensión que estaba cargando desde que había decidido esperar a Seiya y asintió de forma automática. Lo último que vio antes de echarse a correr, fue a Seiya continuar su camino.

* * *

**L-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-L**

**-**

No supo en que momento había llegado al parque, tampoco supo cuando fue que la lluvia había dejado de caer de forma salvaje y ahora era solo una suave llovizna. Sus sollozos se habían ido apagando en el camino y ahora solo estaba cansada y con hambre.

Se abrazó a si misma para darse un poco de calor y suspiró.

Seiya acababa de romperle el corazón y aún así, la esperanza de estar con él algún día aún flotaba en su cabeza. ¿Acaso era masoquista por amarlo y no ser amada de regreso?

_Ya quisiera que mi vida fuera como en Moulin Rouge_. Pensó abatida y sonrió de forma triste.

Una masculina risa le hizo levantar la cabeza y revisar el parque de forma rápida. No imaginaba que pudiera haber alguien igual de loco como ella para estar en el parque en plena lluvia. Se puso de pie, curiosa e intentando olvidar la tristeza. Mientras escuchaba la risa, pudo distinguir un gruñido que le hizo fruncir las cejar.

Se acercó a unos arbustos y de manera disimulada se asomó para saber quien era.

Dos hombres.

Dos hombres abrazados.

Dos hombres abrazados y no como lo hacen dos simples amigos.

Dos hombres que ella reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Dos hombres que ignoraban su presencia y vivían dentro de su burbuja personal mientras su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

-No debiste tratarla así-. Murmuró el más alto de ellos mientras acariciaba la mejilla tensa del otro.

-Debería entender de una buena vez-. Murmuró quien por años había sido el amor platónico de Serena.

-Ella es muy dulce. Algo inmadura, pero es buena-. Dijo aquel con quien la aludida había tenido una relación de dos años.

-Si es tan dulce, deberías regresar con ella-

Una risa muy masculina brotó de los labios del más alto antes de acercar su rostro al de su acompañante, a quien sus mejillas se pintaron de un tenue rosa.

-¿Por qué regresar con ella…-. Sus narices se rozaron y el aliento de ambos se mezcló. -…cuando te tengo a ti, mi querido Seiya?-. Y mientras sus labios se reconocían de nuevo, teniendo una lucha de pasión a la que pronto se unieron sus lenguas, la lluvia pareció evaporarse de sus cuerpos.

Las manos de ambos hombres parecieron cobrar vida propia, porque se movían de manera brusca sobre el cuerpo del otro; explorando cada parte de forma sinuosa. El repiqueo de la lluvia no pudo callar el gemido que salió de los labios de alguno de ellos, porque de ahí siguió otro y otro. Pero Darien Chiba no pensaba terminar ahí y sus labios pronto se deslizaron por el cuello de Seiya, descansando en su garganta y tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros mientras le producía descargar a todo su cuerpo.

Y mientras esto sucedía frente a Serena, dentro de ella pasaban cosas muy diferentes.

_CLICK!_

La mente de Serena juntó todas las piezas del rompecabezas y no pudo evitar sentir furia hacia su vecino. Tanta, que se puso de pie, descubriéndose a si misma y apuntando con la mano a Seiya.

-¡¿Me odias porque fui novia de Darien?!-

Y después de ver los rostros sorprendidos de ambos hombres, por fin se desmayó.

* * *

**L-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-L**

**-**

El cantar de los pájaros nunca le pareció tan molesto. Algunos rayos de sol se colaban por su ventana y aquello le provocó más malestar. Abrió los ojos aún somnolienta y el techo de su habitación fue lo primero que vio. Era su cama. Era su manta. Era su casa.

De repente, lo sucedido la tarde anterior le hizo levantarse de golpe y quitarse las mantas en el acto. ¿Y si había sido un sueño? Sonrió imaginando que todo había sido causa de su imaginación y se levantó de la cama justo cuando la puerta de su habitación se abría, dejando entrar a su madre, que llevaba una cesta de ropa en sus manos.

-Vaya, pensé que seguirías dormida-. Dijo su madre mientras comenzaba a dejar algunas prendas sobre la cama. –Sigo preguntándome que hacías en la lluvia, Serena-. Su madre rió, ignorando a su petrificada hija. –Parece que te dormiste en el viaje, según me dijeron-

-¿Di-Dijeron?-. Preguntó Serena y su madre asintió antes de tomar la cesta de ropa de nuevo.

-Tenemos un vecino muy caballeroso y ni hablar de tu ex novio. Me pregunto porque habrán terminado-. Una nueva risita salió de los labios de la madre de Serena y ante una pálida y vacía Serena, salió de la habitación.

No había sido un sueño.

Ellos realmente eran…

Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y encontró a Seiya caminando en su habitación, como si buscara algo. Sus ojos pronto se encontraron con los de él y ante todo pronóstico, Seiya Kou le sonrió.

De forma victoriosa y orgullosa.

Cerró la ventana de golpe y caminó hacia el baño de su habitación. De repente, la imagen de ambos besándose con pasión, desnudos y arañándose con pasión le pareció…

El sonido que provocó aquel vomito por las mañana, hizo sonreír a Seiya desde su habitación.

* * *

**L-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-L**

***Se esconde debajo de la cama durante dos meses y pasado el tiempo, sale a escribir esta nota de autor***

**Hola a todos u.u**

**Sé que esto no es ni de cerca lo que esperaban para los Retos pero...¡El Yaoi y yo no somos amigos! Joder, que mi mamá me ha preguntado el porqué de mi risa nerviosa y he tenido que decirle que por algo Dios creó al Hombre y Mujer con diferente _cositas_. Ella se ha ido murmurando algo acerca de mí viendo pronografía...**

**Hotaru y chicas del Foro, espero que con esto mi deuda haya sido saldada xD Y bueno, los dejo en sus manos O.O**

**Bueno, como no planeó alargarme, solo aclararé un puntillo para quien no entendió:**

**1-En la línea de Rei:** "_Piénsalo Serena. Nunca ha tenido novia, suele burlarse de ti todo el tiempo y aunque en parte lo comprendo y apoyo, a veces creo que exagera. Eso sin contar que tiene toda la facha de ser el U…" _Lo que seguía era la palabra "Uke". Es una palabra japonesa que da a entender que individuo, en una relación gay es el que "recibe" *guiño-guiño*

**Es todo xD**

**El panel de críticas esta abierto....¡AHORA! **

**Vicky =3**

**-**

**Si dejas review, Seiya Kou y Darien Chiba volverán a ser hetero YuY**


End file.
